Godzilla World War G
Godzilla World War G, is a 2d fighting game developed by CrakaboLazy4090. It will release on the XBOX One, PS4, Nintendo Switch, PC, and DSGo. It's a sequel to the game, Godzilla Armageddon Warz. Gameplay Godzilla World War G ''is a fighting game. Each character has 4 attacks, light, medium, heavy, and special, along with various command and special attacks. Players also have an energy bar. Various attacks, usually specials, need energy to use. If you don't have enough, you can't use the attack. The energy bar slowly regenerates as you aren't using it. Characters also have Armageddon Moves. These moves are powerful attacks that use your Armageddon Bar. The Armageddon Bar charges up by attacking enemies, and can hold up to 5 levels. Each Armageddon Move uses a certain number of Armageddon energy. Players now fight in 3 vs 3 battles. Each character has their own health bars and energy bars, but they share Armageddon Bars. You can freely switch between eachother by pressing the L and R buttons. Controls Modes Singleplayer Arcade Choose 3 monsters to fight in a series of fights, ending off with one against Shin Godzilla. You can choose easy, medium, or hard modes, which affect the difficulty. Arcade Format Every level, you fight against a random character available on the list below. If you fought a character on a previous level, and you have the possibility of fighting them in the next level, that monster won't be available to fight. Survival Fight against a series of fighters. As you fight, your health is carried over, but you are given health packs between matches. You can choose from easy, medium, and hard, which reduces the amount of health packs and the difficulty of the monsters. Survival has two modes. All-Star Fight against every character in the roster. Marathon Fight for as long as you can. Training Mode Fight and hone your skills in this mode. Versus VS Play (Xbox, PS4, PC) Fight against other players with the same console. Up to two players can play at once. Local Play (Switch) Fight against other players on the same screen. Up to two players can play at once. Wireless Play (PC, Switch, DSGO) Fight against other players with another Switch/DSGO. Up to two players can play at once. Vs COM Fight against a computer player. Online Ranked Match Search for a player online and fight against eachother. Your rank will increase or decrease, depending on if you win or not. Friendly Battle Search for a player online and fight against eachother. Your rank will not be affected. VS Friends Fight against a friend. Your rank isn't affected by this. Options Configure the controls, set the volume of sounds, manage the size of your screen, manage brightness, etc. Characters The Ancients The Ghidorahs The GDF The Divine Moths The Aliens The Mutants The Newcomers The Rejects Other Movesets Stages Stages The game features several stages, which are real-life cities being affected by some kind of natural disaster. *'Burning Los Angeles: Volcanic activity has been happening in Los Angeles, California. *'Crystaline New York: '''The city of New York, New Nork, has been devestating after a meteor impact from Spacegodzilla. This created a huge crater in the city, and covering it in crystals. *'Floating London: 'London, England, has been under so much radiation, that it has been lifted high into the air. If a player falls off the edges, they can fall off. *'Overgrown Paris: 'Biollante has taken over the city of Paris, France, covering it with vines and plants. *'Destroyed Dubai: 'The city of Dubai in the UAE has been destroyed by massive earthquakes, which leave behind huge gaps in the ground. *'Shanghai Ruins: 'A huge tornado has devestated the city of Shanghai, China. *'Smoggy Osaka: 'A toxic smog has covered the city of Osaka, Japan. It does not do damage to monsters, but obscures the player's vision. *'Flooded Tokyo: 'Tokyo, Japan has been hit by a typhoon, covering the city in a blanket of water. This water covers anyone who is ducking. *'Frozen Sydney: 'The city of Sydney, Australia, has been hit by a freak blizzard. The snow obscures the vision of players. *'Colonized Moon: '''The Earth's moon has been colonized by aliens, creating bustling cities. Players fight in the middle of this city, and destroy most of it while you are fighting. Trivia *This page has gone through many changes. This was originally '''Godzilla: Triple Annihalation, '''then became '''Godzilla Armageddon Warz Reignited, then a remake of Godzilla Armageddon Warz, but finally became Godzilla World War G . Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Godzilla (series) Category:Godzilla Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo DSGo Games Category:2D Games Category:3D Games